1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an omnidirectional camera system which performs image processing with respect to a plurality of partial images which are cut out from an omnidirectional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a technology is devised in which a plurality of partial images are cut out from an omnidirectional image that is obtained by capturing by an omnidirectional camera using a fish-eye lens, and the partial images are displayed side by side on one screen. For example, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2013-239986, an omnidirectional camera system is described in which deformation correction is performed on a plurality of partial images which are cut out from the omnidirectional image and the plurality of partial images are output on one screen.
There is a case in which the plurality of partial images which are cut out from the omnidirectional image described above are images in which respectively different locations are captured, and different brightness is set according to the respective locations. In addition, the brightness of each partial image is changed dependent on time according to environmental conditions such as exposure to the sun and turning an electric light switch on and off.
However, since gradation (brightness) adjustment in the related art is performed with respect to the omnidirectional image, for example, when one partial image is set to be bright, all other partial images become too bright since the entire screen becomes bright. And vice versa in the same manner, for example, when one partial image is set to become dark, all other partial images become dark since the entire screen becomes dark. In this manner, there is a problem in the related art in which it is not possible to set uniform image quality (brightness) in all of the plurality of partial images.